lover's spit
by sproutmilk
Summary: Lavi offers Allen a bit of his services... Emotionally AllenLena; Physically Laven.
1. Lover's Spit

**Author's Note: First fanfiction of DGray-man (and of two years). I don't really write. I couldn't draw because my photoshop failed (but I drew something now). This was written as a prompt from a conversation (maybe I should've just written an afterword…).**

**This is also located at shirononekojin's deviantART/my home page.**

_Disclaimer: DGray-man, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and other characters (c) Katsura Hoshino. This fiction is only for fun (and laughing at) purposes._

_+I don't like Laven..._

* * *

Lover's Spit

* * *

"Yo, Bean Sprout…" Lavi face had suddenly come down with a slight infestation of mischief. This couldn't be good.

"Eh?" Allen looked up to his best friend with curiosity and slight annoyance upon hearing Kanda's ridiculous nickname for him, while still inhaling his breakfast tea.

"You ever kiss a girl?"

Allen, *gobsmacked, chokes, causing a light effusion of Earl Grey to lubricate his exorcist coat before clamping his hands over his mouth and burning nose. The fifteen-year-old's face burned with embarrassment.

"Wh-what?"

"Ever kiss a girl? Get off with? Snog? Make out? --"

Allen practically jumped the red-head, thrusting his hands over his best friend's mouth in full panic that someone – anyone – might be within the radius of the lounge to over hear this foolishness.

What if… what if _she_ heard…?

The white-haired fell back, remembering that his fingers had been coated with his morning tea and saliva. Lavi wiped the foreign liquid off his face, while Allen quickly offered apologies.

He thought about just being honest with Lavi; they were best friends, but a lie spilled past his lips before he could stop himself.  
Of Course I have!

"Yes, I have..."

"Besides your pillow?" the corners of the Bookman's lips curled. "And whatever's happened in Fantasy Land doesn't count either," Lavi added, snickering.

Oh hell… The smaller boy didn't feel like humoring this annoying git.

Allen shot out a glare and did his best to dodge the conversation by giving his lips the full attention of the hot tea he had been neglecting ever since this whole nonsense started.

As the awkward silence became stale, silver-grey collided with emerald as Allen felt the hand of his best friend gripped his shoulder, causing the two to become uncomfortably close.

"Don't worry, *_Moyashi-chan_, _______!" Lavi offered, flashing a wide grin, shamelessly. "Dun wanna scare away the lovely Linalee with pure inexperience, now do we?"

Moyashi-chan_…? The bloody hell does that-- ?! Wait, what?! Woah, woah woah, back up! Me? Lavi? KISS?! H-he can't be serious!_ Said Bean Sprout began to panic. _He- Linalee?!_

"N-no, no, she's just…! We are just -- !" Allen stuttered.

"Oh, come off it! Everyone knows just how much our little Allen fancies the Order's princess ~ !" Lavi sang, teasing his younger friend further.

A horrendous apparition of Linalee's brother, Komui, came to the fifteen-year-old's mind, but only for a moment as his thoughts drifted towards Lavi and his questionably _generous_ offer. He had no interest in kissing his best mate, but he also didn't want to appear foolish or blow his chances with Linalee, if such a chance existed. But…did Allen really have any intention of starting a relationship with the cute Chinese exorcist? And was she truly worth enough for him to actually practice kissing with best friend? Or worse, risk getting _caught_ kissing his best friend? The guilt of getting caught in such a sinful act was not one of the white hair's priorities. What would happen if the Order or the _Church_ found out? Rather, what if _she_ found out?! Allen Walker would never be able to live it down.

Allen took in his surroundings; the lobby was scarce. If he agreed to commit such sin, no one would know but Lavi and himself (and _God_). Despite being the Bookman's apprentice, Lavi had a poor habit of spewing out classified information, but Allen could trust him, his best friend, with _this_ incident, right?

No. Not a chance.

The English teen noticed that his right hand felt lighter and some kind of lubrication; lips brushing against his, causing him to jump in surprise, his thoughts interrupted.

"Lavi! Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Just offering my services; since I have yet to hear some sort of objection, I figured you were willing to participate", Lavi replied innocently enough, but with sprinkle of perversion.

The younger exorcist was apprehensive.

"Don't worry, buddy. It's just kissing, so relax."

Allen considered the offer because, well, it's only kissing and he really didn't want to be horrible for Linalee…and his own selfish curiosity.

His silver gray eyes focused on that particular area of Lavi's, drawn into the promised invitation.

"Oh… Okay", Allen agrees, but sits there, not sure what to do next. He waits for Lavi to make the first move.

As luck have it, Lavi accommodated him as he shifted his body and placed his left arm against the couch, over Allen's shoulder while the other rested on his thigh.

The close contact made the Inexperienced nervous and it grew more as the Bookman's lips braced his own; this is the first time he kissed anyone.

He shyly pressed against Lavi and they gently kissed like that for while until something wet traced against the smaller one's lips. Allen gasped in surprise, but Lavi took the chance; their warm tongues met. The other was unresponsive at first, but he eventually reached out softly with his own tongue. The kiss continued, their tongues twisting and lips sucking.

The elder exorcist pulled back to presumably end the kiss, but the latter subconsciously leaned forward and pressed into the larger body. There was more passion; the kiss was eager, but still gentle.

A light and pleasurable sigh escaped Allen's throat.

Lavi finally broke the kiss, which granted Allen a much needed breath; a small film of saliva still connected the two. Lavi wore a grin of smug satisfaction while Allen's face was red from both heat and embarrassment. Not from the kiss itself, but that he found it more enjoyable than he should have.

A loud sound echoed across the lounge and forced glassy silver eyes to become focused. Allen looked over his best mate's shoulder, seeing a horror-struck Linalee with a forgotten tray of broken coffee mugs and spilled tea at her feet.

Dread poured down the Cursed; he was petrified on the spot.

Linalee had seen. She witnessed him _making out_ with his best friend!

No… This was not supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to know; no one was supposed to find out!

Allen likes Linalee, not Lavi!

The Chinese girl ran, but not before Allen noticed the tears in her eyes. Not wasting any time, Allen forcefully pushed the Bookman apprentice to the floor and tried to run after her, but unfortunately, Lavi's body still restricted him; he stumbled.

"Linalee! Linalee, wait! It's not- please, I-I did this for _you_!"

Too late; she was gone.

Allen looked down in shame. He had hurt the girl of his interest. Would she be able to forgive him?

Lavi reached out and grasped one of the white haired boy's legs and pulled, causing Allen to fall on top of him. The Junior Bookman's hand was on the smaller exorcist's waist, bringing their bodies closer. Sad silver eyes looked down to notice his best friend's playful expression. The message was clear.

You wanna have another go?

---

_*gobsmacked ~ flabbergasted; shocked_

_*Moyashi-chan ~ Allen is British; his language is English, so he wouldn't understand the term. Lavi , however, is a Bookman, therefore, there's a considerable chance he knows other languages._

_Others:_

_Snog: to kiss and cuddle_

_Git: a foolish individual; an idiot_


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: I felt it was too long and too finalized. I wanted the pairings to be open. Despite what's within this literary work, I still feel that it can be hinted that there is a possibility of Lavi and Allen getting together (comfort?). The rest of the story or what happens after is solely up to the reader. The "Extended" Edition (original upload) gave access to Lenalee's thoughts, but I rather have only Allen's thoughts shared.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Allen looked at his best mate as if he were blooming mad. How could Lavi suggest another go when Linalee had seen them getting off?!

Before the English teen could decline any further, Lavi was *on the job. The young Bookman grasped Allen's arms and restrained him; his lips made contact with the latter's post-virgin ones.

The white haired boy struggled against his friend's advances and fought against him. Allen tried to pry the other teen off his face, but this caused Lavi to press harder.

"S-stop it!" Allen interjected, but Lavi took the opportunity and entered the other's mouth, playing with the small and warm appendage.

The smaller exorcist pushed against the other's face and forcefully broke the kiss, however, instead of conceding, the Bookman apprentice focused his attention to his best mate's milky clavicle. He nipped and sucked, but before a love bite could surface, he was rubbing a hot and bruised cheek; Allen punched him and he was crying.

Allen inwardly admitted that he had initially enjoyed the kissing earlier, but this was not his cup of tea. Lavi was his best friend, but it was Linalee he fancied!

Had he been played? Was his best mate secretly arse over elbow for him and was this "service" a foolish attempt to get what he wanted?

_Brilliant. This is just bloody brilliant._

The brit felt more upset about being played and smacked his best friend a couple more times before finally breaking down on Lavi's shoulder.

---

**Q: Does my mind tell me that Lenalee gave up on Allen and that this destoryed the possibility of those two ever achieving a relationship?**


End file.
